Behind the Mirror's Eyes
by Starfire-is-not-a-wimp
Summary: Her emotions are suppressed inside a mirror, but sometimes she just has to let them out. 100 Raven centered themes.
1. Mood 001: Accomplished

**I've been dying to try one of these challenge things for ages! And this one was my calling! I can't wait to get started!**

**Inspired/Motivated by: Queenie and her 100 Earth Words. That fic rocks, man. And it if it wasn't for her, well, I probably wouldn't have posted it tonight!**

**Disclaimer: Um...I don't own Teen Titans? Wait, wait...yeah no I don't...I also do not own this challenge. This challenge is proptery of LiveJournal's 100 Moods Community. That's right, this fic is about Raven and her emotions, but not them escaping. Just so you know. **

Enjoy!

---------

Behind the Mirror's Eyes

Summery: Her emotions are supressed inside a mirror, but sometimes she just has to let them out. 100 Raven centered drabbles.

**Mood 001: Accomplishment**

_Missy held her breath as she looked back at who called her name. She finally had him all to herself and she knew that the ending to her tale was a happy one._

The book closed with a gentle shut. Her fingers still gripped around the binding tightly. Raven stared at the cover. The cover decorated in big letters stared back at her. The book rotated in her hands, inspecting it for the last time. Raven hmphed, tossing the book on the coffee table. What had possessed her to pick up that book again?

Oh yeah.

Raven frowned in frustration as the dare echoed in her head. The alluring smile Beastboy had on his face gave her headaches when he said, "You don't want to read it because you can't."

So it was juvenile, but it irritated Raven. And before anyone knew it, her nose was hidden behind that book, and that was only the next day.

It wasn't as bad as Raven thought it would be, though. Maybe she underestimated "those teen novels". Heck, not all of them are bad; they just might not be her type. She started to reach for it again, but the words of the ending made her recoil. It would have been decent if it wasn't for _that_. After all, isn't the ending the last statement a book can make?

But she did it. Raven did it. It's done. She grinned to herself. She had gloating rights, over _Beastboy,_ and nothing was better then that. She almost felt like doing a little victory dance.

Raven got up and looked around. Now...where was her tea?

----------

**Word count: 255**

**Mood 002: Amused.**

**This should be fun. I already have an idea... Hope you all enjoyed! **


	2. Mood 002: Amused

**Well…after the interesting review I got for the last chapter…I hope this amuses you all!**

**Inspiration: Hm…I'm not too sure. But props to Queenie…again…for helping with the logic to this. It was that big chocolate cake we had, right?**

**Disclaimer: Man these are annoying. I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Takes place after "Birthmark"**

Behind the Mirror's Eyes

Summery: Her emotions are suppressed inside a mirror, but sometimes she just has to let them out. 100 Raven centered drabbles.

-----------

**Word 002: Amused**

The ice cream didn't taste like ice cream, or anything for that matter. Raven really didn't know what it tasted like, maybe a little cold, maybe not. She just knew that it just slid down her throat. She replaced the spoon in the bowl and started to stir its contents again. The ice cream had long turned to a creamier texture then icy. It was diversion for her mind to not think about today.

It was her birthday. That's what she said earlier. She was having a party in an honor of that. But how was one expected party, or have fun at all, when something horrible is going to happen?

"C'mon Raven, cheer up! It's your birthday!" Cyborg exclaimed. Raven glanced up at him and back down at her ice cream.

Cheer up? Ha. The end of the world is coming, and they expected her to _cheer up_? That's not happening any time soon.

Just for the heck of it, Raven jammed another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth, flavorless and all. She sighed and dropped her handle on the spoon inside the bowl, holding her chin in her hands.

She heard Beastboy faintly tell a joke, Starfire softly laugh, Robin and Cyborg lightly grunt. Whether or not everything was quieter, Raven just didn't care. Why could this day have never happened?

She studied the ice cream in her bowl, not knowing whether to be sad or not. Was it her fault that her destiny was coming true? She quietly sighed and shifted her gaze to the people sitting with her at the table. She continued to watch her friends until a flash of a utensil coming from the person next to her caught her eye and her attention.

The fork was in his hands, poking at the large and barely touched seven layer cake. Robin didn't look to excited either. His expression wasn't its usual grim or bored, it was…sad. Raven felt her heart drop, along with her gaze. She started watching his fork again. His cake was turned frosting side up, and he was making good use out of the mounds of it on his cake. Robin dragged a prong from his fork through the frosting, making a design, a symbol.

Raven's brows untangled themselves and her face relaxed. Her hands moved away and she craned her neck to watch Robin work. He was just starting, the lines he were made delicate. She leaned further towards him, interested and puzzled at what he was making. It wasn't until moments later that she realized it was that symbol on Slade's forehead. That symbol of…of…well Raven wasn't quite too sure.

Somehow she wasn't too surprised, but somehow it made her smile. Her eyes danced in delight and before she knew it, Raven let out a small laugh.

Robin looked up at her, startled to see that she was practically leaning over him. The others looked up, startled that Raven was enjoying something today. Raven startled herself and tore her eyes away. She stuck more ice cream in her mouth, and she thought she detected a hint of flavor.

**-------------**

**Word count: 520**

**I hope you all enjoyed it! **

**Personally, I thought it was okay. Just to put it out there.**

**Mood 003: Angry**


	3. Mood 003: Angry

**Happy Holidays everyone!**

**Disclaimer: It's 10 at night…I don't own Teen Titans…**

**Inspiration: It's vacation and I haven't updated in, what, 3 months? Yeah, about that…wow TT:Tokyo aired three months ago (shudder). And the reviews I have been getting lately. Thanks…again!**

**

* * *

Behind the Mirror's Eyes**

Summery: Her emotions are suppressed inside a mirror, but sometimes she just has to let them out. 100 Raven centered drabbles.

**Mood 003: Angry**

Her head was still spinning from the alarm. It was so…loud, definitely something that was supposed to make her drop whatever she was doing, like her tea for instance. It was something she had to talk with Robin when they got home, too.

Trying to ignore the drying tea stain she knew was forming back at home, Raven summoned a car in her magic's grip. With a great force, Raven whirled it at yet another robotic monster dog that Johnny Rancid conjured up. The car, upon impact, was crushed by the dog's metallic fur, but its attention was gained. It swiveled its head around to face the attacker. In defense, Raven brought her hands up, two black orbs of energy raring to go. The dog took a step toward her, baring its sharp teeth in a snarl.

"Haha! That's a good boy! Now go show that witch who's boss!" Johnny Rancid ordered sliding off the dog's back. As soon as he touched the ground, a starbolt hit him square in the chest. Growling, Rancid got up off the floor pulling out his laser gun. He ran off to fight off the other Titans, leaving his dog to take care of Raven.

The dog pawed the ground viciously, snorting. It pushed off the ground and leapt into the air. Raven's eyes went wide as the shadow above her grew bigger and bigger. Just the dog was going to tackle into Raven; a black dome went up around her.

The shield protected her from the impact of the heavy robot. However, it was not meant to hold up the big mass of circuits for any given length of time. Raven struggled to keep the shield up as the dog persisted on cracking through it. She clenched her teeth tightly; her eyes were ablaze with black energy. Her nails dug into her flesh, bound to leave marks. The dog showed no sign of letting up but neither did Raven.

"First my tea and now I'm going to get mauled by a dog, great," Raven thought. Sweat formed at her brow; she grunted in exhaustion. Raven bit down on her bottom lip hard, and body started to quiver. "No…I refuse to loose!" Raven closed her eyes tightly in concentration. She spread her out arms and screamed out in frustration. The shield's energy gathered at its tip and transformed into a beam, blasting the dog in the gut.

The dog soared up high into the air, passing behind Starfire. Taking a moment away from Rancid, Starfire shot the dog with one of her eyebolts as it flew through the air.

Raven dusted herself off with a smirk as her enemy was destroyed. Levitating a mailbox, she zoomed off to Rancid. "Hey Johnny!" she called out.

Rancid turned to face her, "Yeah, what do yo-" A mailbox was thrust into his face, stopping him mid-sentence. He growled, rubbing his now sore nose. From his side, Cyborg's sonic cannon shot him and Rancid found himself skidding on concrete.

Clearing his head of any delusion, a few feet away from where he was standing, Rancid noticed someone standing over him. Binding him in her magic, Raven said, "Sorry about your dog."

**

* * *

****Word count: 509**

**And it's the next day, not the same night, just FYI.**

**Well, I hope that was angry…erk…**

**Anyway, have a Happy New Year and I wish you luck with your resolutions!! **

**Mood 004- Annoyed**


	4. Mood 004: Annoyed

**For all those grammar people here, is my title grammatically correct? Does the apostrophe (') come before or after the 's' in Mirror's? I never really got that…**

**Note: Yes, I bumped the rating up; it's for later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Yes, this is a fantasy. Cars can't really drive on the side of buildings. Wait…that's that Ford commercial…I don't own Teen Titans for the record.

* * *

**

Behind the Mirror's Eyes

Summery: Her emotions are suppressed inside a mirror, but sometimes she just has to let them out. 100 Raven centered drabbles.

**Mood 004: Annoyed **

"Dude, I _just_ walked in, and I haven't _touched_ the TV for about two hours. C'mon, I don't _always_ loose the remote," Beastboy's jovial face turned into a sour frown upon walking into the main room, being accused for loosing the television remote, yet again. Curling his fists into balls, he huffed over to help turn the living area inside out.

"So, what number remote is this…12?" Robin asked nonchalantly, in the midst of turning over a couch cushion.

"11." Beastboy and Cyborg replied in unison, glaring daggers at each other

"I still don't see why you can't just get up to change the channel," Raven said dully, chin in hand.

"Raven," Beastboy exclaimed, facing her with a shocked expression, "how can you even _think_ of such a thing!?"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot about that 8th deadly sin," rolling her eyes, she focused her attention elsewhere. She just couldn't look at the growing mess anymore; it was gut wrenching

"Well, Raven, you can also help-"

"I'll pass," she interrupted Robin. The various piles of clutter strewn about the room were bad enough, and even worse, her book was buried underneath one of them. Her rare, antique, book from Azarath, it made Raven quietly seethe. She had been since Cyborg ordered her to "not take another step further" upon entering the room. Apparently, she wasn't useful enough to help and, eyeing the growing pile where she knew she had exactly left her book, she sat at the table not particularly wanting to help either. Raven figured she would give them hell later if her book was folded, pressed, or dented in any way, shape or form. It seemed like a nice way to vent her frustration.

"So Beastboy, where _did_ you leave the remote after watching TV?" Cyborg asked.

A green spider popped up from under the sofa and reverted back into a human. "Actually…" Beastboy trailed off, scratching his head, "I don't remember." All eyes turned toward him and he nervously laughed. "Uh, well, five hours is a long time…"

"You said two," Cyborg said, impatiently folding his arms across his chests.

"I meant two!" Beastboy hastily added, "And I-I think Star came in here right after me."

Raven covered her face with her hands and groaned along with the other two boys. She was really debating going to help them, this was getting ridiculous. Raven figured she would be just as ancient as the book once she got her hands on it after this spectacle.

Peeking through her fingers, Raven continued to watch the search party unfold, but found herself squinting at the far corner of the table. Her hands dropped off her face striking the table with a loud thump. The noise caught the boys' attention and after following Raven's gaze, they couldn't help but stare as well. There, in all its glory, sat the remote.

* * *

**Word count: 425**

**I'm jumping ahead to Mood 007, for Queen-of-Azarath. It's for her birthday, which is in…what, 21 days? Feb. 13th is when I'll post that one.**

**But if I update before then, the Mood shall be Anxious, which describes perfectly how I feel for Mood 007, and the grades I got on the midterms I just took!**

**Hope you enjoyed! **


	5. Mood 007: Aroused

**It's Queen-of-Azarath's 16th birthday today. Everyone celebrate. I jumped ahead for her because I know how much she wanted to see this chapter ;)**

**Disclaimer:…You get the picture. I don't own TT**

**Okay, so her birthday was yesterday…but wasn't working :(

* * *

**

Behind the Mirror's Eyes

Summery: Her emotions are suppressed inside a mirror, but sometimes she just has to let them out. 100 Raven centered drabbles.

**Mood 007: Aroused**

Combat practice happened to be something Raven can expect going to each day. Saving the world happened to call whenever it felt like. It wasn't as if combat practice was her favorite thing to do nor did she particularly look forward to it so often, preferring to curl up with a good book. Nevertheless, it was part of that nonexistent schedule a hero has to follow.

The clock signaled its countdown to zero and the team took off. Raven soared up next to Starfire, both gliding forward at enormous speed. The obstacles in Raven's path were easily zapped out of the way. She fought the urge to yawn; this was too easy. The one bad thing about schedules-they can be too predictable.

But not all the time, as Raven will learn. As she looked one way, trying to stop a laser from hitting her left, one from the right came spiraling at her. Pain shot through her side as she lost concentration. Raven could vaguely remember hurtling towards the ground, but couldn't remember more pain to come after that contact. Maybe it was because it never came.

The next thing Raven felt was the warm grasp of someone's hands around her. "You okay?" he asked.

"Uh, y-yeah," She nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Blush spread through her face, her breath coming out in short, but quiet, little gasps. Raven felt her heart beat so fast that it might as well not have been beating at all. She bit her lip, trying to will it back to normal.

Yet, she liked the feeling, a feeling of utter nervousness but extreme contentment at the same time. The warm fingers holding her were too comforting; it was almost more pleasing then protective. Raven fought the urge to raise her own fingers to stroke the face of her savoir, to feel more of that soft skin encasing her. It was plaguing her and she only wished to curl further up in their arms.

The moment ticked away and the next instant Raven found herself standing upright on the floor. The tingling sensation of being held in his arms still lingered even if he was already running further ahead. Turning back to Raven, he waved, "Hurry up!"

Not realizing that she was staring, Raven violently shook. Gaining her senses back, she blinked and shook her head. She took off from the floor again, wishing that moment was part of an everyday routine.

* * *

**Word count: 411**

**I…tried…hopefully it was acceptable. Well, I guess remember that a mood doesn't necessarily have to have…physical outcomes…I hope…I'm just trying to convey a feeling of the character. Right?**

**Wow…awkward…and some are going to be way worse…**

**So, Happy Valentine's Day! And Happy Birthday, Queenie-chan!**

**Use your imagination to figure out who "he" is. There is no right or wrong answer :)**


End file.
